Fixing Bugs
by Nekiiito
Summary: Las personalidades de nuestras parejas nos atraen, y en algunas instancias, las hacemos nuestras. El problema radica cuando seguimos cometiendo los errores del pasado, arriesgando el futuro. Secuela de Breaking Rules / AU, Mov. Estudiantil chileno 2011.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JKR.  
>El fic se ambienta en Chile del 2011 y uno de sus temas (al igual que su antecesor, Breaking Rules) será el movimiento universitario vivido en el año mencionado.<br>Fic con rating M debido a escenas violentas y sexuales a lo largo de la trama.**

* * *

><p><em>Las personalidades de nuestras parejas nos atraen, y en algunas instancias, las hacemos nuestras. El problema radica cuando seguimos cometiendo los errores del pasado, arriesgando el futuro. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Fixing Bugs**

* * *

><p><em>14 de marzo de 2011<em>

_Querido diario: _

_Además de Dios, tú has sido el único que ha sabido por todas las cosas que he tenido que pasar desde que le conocí, desde que le vi por primera vez, en aquel viaje de antaño._

_Tú sabes el desprecio que tuve hacia mí misma cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido. Sentía pena y mucho dolor, porque sabía que él estaría sufriendo. Pero la pequeña ventana de mi corazón, esa que se mantenía cautiva con cadenas, brilló con luz propia y dejó entrar un par de colores, un par de matices a mi desesperanzado corazón; hizo que sintiese alegría por mi persona. Alegría y júbilo. Esa noticia de alguna u otra forma, me habría algunas posibilidades de ser feliz con él. Me castigué ante mis ideas que solamente giraban en torno a mí. Me seguí refugiando en la iglesia, en el cariño de Dios, quien jamás me desamparó. Cumplí penitencias, y cuando todo mal sentimiento se alejó de mi vida, decidí poder buscarle, y hacerle saber que yo siempre he estado aquí, que siempre lo había esperado, aunque él no supiese de mi existencia._

_Querido diario, hoy, tras cinco años de haberle visto por primera vez, he decidido dejar todo y encontrarle. Dejar todo y tratar de hacerle sonreír otra vez. Quiero que vuelva a creer en la felicidad de la vida, en los pequeños detalles que nos hacen felices. Sé que no será fácil, pero mi anhelo de verle con aquella sonrisa que me enamoró inmediatamente, se ha transformado en mi bandera de guerra, en mi hálito de esperanza._

_No puedo creer que esté a punto de realizar este viaje. Años atrás se veía tan imposible, y ahora… _

_Por el momento dejaré de escribir. Debo de continuar con el hacer de mis maletas, dentro de unos días me dedicaré a despedirme y a seguir escribiendo mi historia, pero no con lápiz y entre tus hojas, sino con mi propios pasos, mi propia voz._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV <strong>

Sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas, y no era precisamente por la temperatura corporal de mi cuerpo. La vergüenza me invadía, porque en un ataque de frenesí y lujuria, Ron se había metido conmigo al baño de mujeres de la universidad.

—Ron —me quejé con culpa—, aquí no, hay mucha gente rodeándonos.

—¡Váyanse todas! —gritó desde el cubículo donde nos encontrábamos apretadamente cómodos.

—Es tan…

—Excitante…

—No, medio vulgar —contrarresté con una risa y un tono de voz inusual. Ron para mi desgracia dejó de enterrar su nariz en mi cuello y me observó con sus orbes oscurecidas por el placer—, vulgar porque el aroma a orina y a mierda está en el aire… es asquerosamente incómodo.

—No me vas a dejar con las ganas, Mione. _Tengo que liberarme_ —gruñó en mi oído, apegándose otra vez a mí.

—¿Crees que es difícil para mí dejarte ir ahora? —mis pezones estaban tan duros que llegaban a doler, pero una cosa era tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio, y la otra, muy distinta, a comportarte como animales en celo, en el baño de la universidad, con gente a tu alrededor que hablaba en susurros acerca de ti y de lo caliente que estabas con tu novio, encerrados en el baño en plena tarde.

Ron besó mis labios con toda la pasión que estaba conteniendo, y me enrollé a su cuerpo, succionando su alma. Recorrió mis caderas con descaro, y cuando sus manos se disponían a levantar la falda tubo que estaba usando, corté el contacto.

—Prometo compensarte hoy, cuando llegues a tu departamento —le insinué, echándome aire con ambas manos—, Ron, lo hago por tu bien, tienes que cuidar tu imagen en la universidad. ¿O deseas perder la credibilidad como presidente de la Federación, porque estás teniendo relaciones sexuales con tu novia en el baño?

—Puedo dejar el cargo, estoy demasiado caliente en este instante —reí ante su respuesta y le arreglé el cuello de su camisa. Ambos estábamos vestidos de manera formal; Ron porque tenía una reunión con los jefes de carrera de su facultad, y yo porque venía de una entrevista para mi práctica intermedia.

—No digas estupideces. _Tu problema y mi problema_, lo podremos solucionar hoy —besé sus labios pero con más cautela—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Cuál crees que será la respuesta —agregó sonriéndome. Ya estábamos hablando con susurros, debido a que una nueva camada de chicas entraba al baño.

—De alguna forma sacaré a todas de aquí. Tú no te muevas hasta que yo te indique —asintió y dejó que saliese del estrecho cubículo.

—Lo bueno de las primeras semanas de la universidad, son los carretes (1)

—Es el único momento del año en donde podemos faltar como condenados y ni los profesores se urgen —le contestaba la otra chica a la anterior, mientras se delineaba los ojos.

—Eso lo dicen porque deben de estar en los primeros años de sus carreras —me auto invité a la conversación—. Véanme a mí, estudiante de quinto año, que ya tiene que estar haciendo entrevistas para poder averiguar dónde carajos tiene que hacer la práctica. Y si no lo hago ahora, me quedaré sin cupo, y sin cupo, significa no avance, y no avance, retraso —las dos chicas me observaron con cara de pocos amigos. La primera le susurró _vámonos_ a la segunda. Esta se colocó los lentes de sol que había dejado en el lavamanos y salieron hablando mierdas de mí.

—Tan irritante que eres a veces —dijo Ron, abrazándome por detrás. Dejó un beso suyo marcado en mi espalda y me volteó para verme de frente—. Igualita a mí cuando nos conocimos.

—Te dije que no salieras hasta que yo te avisara.

—Ya las sacaste del baño. Eres horrible cuando te lo propones.

—_¿Problem?_ —dije, sonriendo ampliamente — de todas formas igual me soportas —besé su nariz y le tomé de la mano. Estiré mi cabeza hacia el pasillo y vi si había gente alrededor del baño. Afortunadamente no, así que jalé a Ron hacia el exterior.

—Por tu culpa no podré concentrarme en la reunión.

—Tendrás que hacerlo —le reté mandonamente—, nos vemos más tarde.

—Nos vemos —repitió. Tomó mis manos y las soltó cuando siguió caminando. Le perdí de vista cuando dobló por el pasillo.

—¡Mierda! —grité, cuando fui consciente de la hora. Estaba atrasada en cinco minutos para entrar a mi clase, y lo malo era que llegaría en diez, porque el pabellón jurídico se encontraba al final de la universidad. Y no era muy agraciado correr con tacos _y en subida._

Afortunadamente llegué cuando 'Viejito pascuero' —apodo con el cual llamábamos al profesor más antiguo de nuestra facultad— estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspiré con pesadez cuando me acomodé en la silla individual. Dejé mi bolso tras el respaldo y me eché hacia atrás, recuperando el aliento ante la corrida formal.

—_Pss, pss_ —farfullaban a mis espaldas. No pensé que trataban de llamar mi atención, hasta que alguien enterró su dedo en mi dorso.

—_Qué carajos_ —susurré volteando mi cabeza. Cormac indicó con su mentón hacia mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta que había mal abotonado la camisa que estaba usando, por lo que dejaba ver una parte de mi sujetador. Me agaché y traté de arreglarme la ropa lo mejor posible—. Gracias, Cormac —agradecí. Con razón algunas personas me veían cuando venía aprisa para la clase. y yo pensando que me veía chistosa por tratar de correr con tacos…

—De nada —murmuró y volvió a perder su vista en su iphone.

'Viejito pascuero' inició su cátedra, tan monótona y aburrida que muchos de nuestros compañeros fueron cayendo cómodamente en sus mesas. Era una malísima idea tener clases pasadas las tres de la tarde, con la voz del maestro pausada y calmada, sin algún tono sorpresivo, que provocase atención. Además, estaba haciendo _otra vez_ el _mismo_ repaso para el examen oral que tendríamos a finales de marzo. Mientras estuviésemos más próximos a egresar, la exigencia se lograba vivir todos los días: llevábamos tan solo un par de semanas en clases, y ya sentía el peso de buscar un lugar donde realizar mi segunda práctica, preparar nuevos exámenes y la concentración se me fue al sentir la vibración de mi celular en mi bolso.

"_No llegaré tan temprano como supuse. Esta reunión tiene como para una hora más"_

"_Tranquilo. La sorpresa te seguirá esperando (quizás no tan paciente) en casa"_ —escribí con algo de dificultad, tratando que el profesor no se percatase de mi no completa atención. No es que a los profesores de la universidad les importe aquello, pero trataba de ser lo más educadamente posible con ellos.

Luego de haber recibido ese mensaje de Ron, definitivamente no pude concentrarme, y pensé en cómo podría alegrarnos la tarde mutuamente. Pasé el resto de la clase riendo ante cada idea que se posaba en mi cabeza.

"_¿Te importa que me vaya en el automóvil? Tengo que pasar a buscar algo a mi casa para tu dulce recibimiento"_ —escribí. El automóvil era de Ron, pero desde que aprendí a conducir y a oficializar aquello con el carnet, yo también tenía una copia de las llaves de dicho transporte.

"_Llévatelo… ya estoy ansioso por volver a casa"._

Media hora después, todos nos encontrábamos arreglando nuestras cosas para partir. Por suerte no tenía más clases durante ese día. Me dirigí al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el automóvil de Ron y conduje a velocidad media hasta mi casa. Mi rostro se desfiguró cuando divisé otro vehículo estacionado al frente de mi hogar.

Cerré con un portazo la puerta del automóvil y estúpidamente, pateé una de las ruedas del automóvil invasor. Me recriminé, puesto que estaba usando zapatos con punta, mas mi mirada no cambió, y entré rígida a la casa. No quise fijar mi vista en la pareja que estaba abrazada viendo una película en el sillón principal. Me saqué los tacones antes de subir las escaleras y lo hice lo más rápido posible.

—¿Hermione? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó mi madre tras la puerta de mi habitación. Yo buscaba en mi closet las prendas que necesitaba para la sorpresa de Ron.

—No. Y no te preocupes, ya me voy, para que sigas tranquila con él.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No —respondí rápidamente. Me subí arriba de un pisito que tenía y saqué un bolso mediano para guardar un par de mudas de ropa. Sin lugar a dudas, hoy sería uno de esos días en los que abusaría de mi novio y viviría algunos días con él.

—Hermione, voy a entrar a tu cuarto —habló mi madre con autoridad y justamente entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viéndome como yo guardaba cuanta cosa encontraba en mi habitación—. Sirius ya estaba por irse…

—Me importa una mierda a qué hora planea irse o regresar. Sabes que sencillamente no me gusta. Y no hay cosa que me fastidie más que verle aquí. Te lo he dicho de todas las formas posibles. No me gusta.

—Yo nunca he criticado tus gustos, llevas saliendo con Ron hace más de cinco años.

—Recién llevamos cuatro. Nuestro aniversario es en septiembre, y… no quiero que compares a Ron con Sirius.

—Yo lo quiero, y él me quiere. He estado mucho tiempo sola, cuidándote, atendiéndote, yo también me merezco un poco de compañía.

—Anda a follar con él, y no pierdas el tiempo hablando conmigo entonces —dicha esas palabras, mamá se acercó a mí para golpearme, pero atajé su mano con fuerza y la bajé. Ella bufó y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos—. Puede quedarse. No me verás hasta la próxima semana, quizás —tomé mi bolso y bajé con rapidez. Golpeé la puerta de mi casa y caminé más rápido para refugiarme en el automóvil. Encendí el motor y con aquel ruido callé a mi madre, quien se iba haciendo más pequeña en el retrovisor.

Traté de serenarme, no quería arruinar la sorpresa para Ron, así fue como relajé mi rabia, y me fui el resto del viaje escuchando canciones emitidas por la radio. Una vez estacionado el vehículo en las plazas disponibles del departamento, llamé a Ron para saber con cuánto tiempo contaba para prepararme.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—_Media hora más y estoy allá. ¿Ocurrió algo?_

—Te necesito.

—_Suficiente información, que la media hora pase rápido_ —asentí ante su entusiasmo. Corté la comunicación y traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible dentro del rango de tiempo. Me duché rápidamente y lavé mis dientes tan rápido que la encía me sangró. Luego fui a la habitación de Ron, donde había dejado el bolso con la ropa y me la fui colocando. No acostumbraba a usar mucho maquillaje, pero para este tipo de ocasiones solía remarcar ciertos rasgos de mi rostro, delineando suavemente los ojos, y pintando de un color carmín suave mis labios.

Cada encuentro con Ron me dejaba sin aliento. Aún no le veía y ya sentía la sangre correr con fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo. Ordené un poco la habitación, y decidí bajar las persianas, logrando un clima íntimo, donde solo la luz y brillo de nuestros ojos fuesen lo único que pudiese permitir identificarnos.

Escuché cómo sonaba la cerradura de la puerta principal, así que decidí esperarle en el portal que daba a su dormitorio.

—¿Dónde…? Estás —partió como una pregunta, pero luego el tono de duda desapareció, siendo remplazado por otro más grave.

—Sorpresa —contesté, apoyada en el portal.

—Vaya sorpresa, el uniforme de Hogwarts te queda algo pequeño —dijo con algo de risa, al ver que la falda que solía usar en aquellos tiempos secundarios, con suerte, lograba cubrir mis piernas. La camisa la llevaba arremangada, y daba la sensación de que también fuese un par de tallas más pequeña. Estaba mostrando _más carne_ de lo usual.

Ron se acercó y rápidamente me aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo. El fuego acumulado de la tarde rápidamente se convirtió en infierno, y con cada caricia que daba, sentía como mi piel se iba quemando, dejando un sinfín de vellos erizados con su paso. Me tomó de la cintura y me siguió apoyando en la pared. Me levantó sin dificultad y para no caerme enrollé las piernas en sus caderas, deshaciéndome de su corbata y luego camisa. Él deshizo el nudo de la corbata colegial que estaba usando y la lanzó lejos. No tuvo la delicadeza de desabotonar mi camisa, y la arrancó con desesperación, dejando al descubierto el sujetador que había seleccionado para la ocasión.

Su boca jugando en el nacimiento de mis senos me hizo gemir y atraer su cabeza para mi placer, mientras enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos de fuego, masajeando con mis yemas cada sector cubierto de piel. Busqué su boca para devorarla a besos, y es que necesitaba sentir su aliento chocando con el mío. Terminó por abrazarme y me depositó en la cama, mientras terminábamos de quitarnos las prendas que sobraban desde la tarde. Dejé que me comiese con su mirada, porque estaba tan acostumbrada a sus ojos escaneándome que ya no me importaba. Ron sabía que tenía tres lunares formando un triangulo cerca de mi cadera, al costado derecho, y que llevaba una manchita de nacimiento en el término de mi espalda. Contaba las pecas esparcidas en mi espalda con dulzura, tenía un camino de asenso y descenso. Así como él sabía y conocía cada poro, cada recoveco de mi ser, yo también conocía su cuerpo. Porque me adentraba a él mirándolo, contemplando lo maravilloso que era ser la dueña de esos brazos que se tensaban cuando me sostenía con fuera y delicadeza, cuando ese abdomen aprisionaba el mío en una fricción dulce y embriagante, cuando su boca dibujaba collares en mi cuello, robando suspiros y sensaciones que solo en nuestro propio lenguaje podíamos hablar y comprender.

Con un suave roce, fui sintiendo como Ron iba entrando en mi cuerpo. Siempre con la misma suavidad. Me estremecí ante su nueva fuerza, y me aferré a su espalda, dejándome seducir con sus movimientos. Recordé que fui yo quien lo atrajo e indujo a este juego que teníamos, por lo que me posicioné encima de él, y me fui apoyando con la delantera de su cama. Ron acarició la piel que decoraba mi ombligo, y fue marcando junto a mí la velocidad de nuestro acto, descansando sus manos en mis caderas, recorriendo y masajeando mis senos a medida que aprisionaba su intimidad. Jadeamos con más fuerza, más rápido, con más desesperación. El sudor nos empapaba a partes iguales y las piernas se fueron transformando en gelatina. Volvió a tumbarme en la cama y se adentró con toda la fuerza dentro de mí, provocando que nacieran pequeños gritos de mi garganta. Me aferré a las sábanas con impulso, mientras nuestros labios se mezclaban de palabras, jadeos y besos, los cuales opacaron el gruñido de Ron al convertirme otra vez en su mujer.

Mis manos se fueron relajando, y de a poco volví a acariciar en círculos la espalda constelada de pecas de Ron. Él salió dentro de mí y rápidamente me ofreció su abrazo protector. Me acurruqué sin dudarlo un instante y su corazón —aún agitado— se fue pausando conforme a nuestras respiraciones.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó, cuando no me importó que mi celular sonase insistentemente en el velador.

—No tengo deseos de hablar con mi mamá ahora.

—¿Discutieron otra vez por Sirius? —ya estábamos acostumbrados a entendernos con solo una oración. Asentí y me acurruqué de mejor forma en su pecho—. Hermione… deberías dejar que tu madre rehaga su vida. Ella no estuvo con ningún hombre mientras tú fuiste menor de edad. Se dedicó completamente a ti, y eso lo debes de entender. Es más, sé que lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero no me gusta Sirius para ella. Mi madre ha estado toda su vida trabajando, y ahora se viene a fijar en un sujeto que dejó a su familia abandonada. No quiero que piensen que mi mamá es una rompedora de hogares, una puta.

—Lo que la gente piense no te tiene que importar. Tu madre es feliz con él, ya llevan un tiempo saliendo.

—Han sido dos años asquerosos. No sabes lo incómodo que es saber que él... a veces se queda en la casa. Es algo que me supera. ¿Me puedo quedar unos días aquí contigo?

—Por mí que tu vivieses siempre conmigo. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo de relación, y sigues viviendo en casa de tu madre.

—Lo hacía porque ella estaba sola.

—Pero ahora tiene a Sirius.

—Pero este es tu departamento, yo no quiero ser una allegada, como lo hace Sirius en mi casa.

—_Mione_, no eres ninguna allegada, eres mi novia —corrigió con algo de severidad—. Hermione, vive conmigo. Compartamos este departamento. Si quieres sentirte _útil_, no sé… vamos a dividir las cuentas básicas. Pero quiero que compartamos de un hogar. Este año es el penúltimo que tendremos en la universidad, será el más cargado para ambos porque nos encontraremos en nuestras prácticas intermedias, con muchos más exámenes, y no tendremos el tiempo necesario para vernos si seguimos separados. Por favor, vive conmigo —agregó mirándome fijamente. Su tono de voz había vuelto a ser sereno. Me arropó entre las sábanas y su cuerpo. Yo acomodé mi mentón en su hombro.

—Pagaré la mitad de todos los gastos comunes, como dices —comenté, dándole a entender que estaba aceptando su propuesta. Aquella me la había dicho un par de veces anteriormente, pero nunca le había dado una respuesta positiva. No es que no me gustase estar con Ron, puesto que estar con él iluminaba mis días, los hacía distintos al anterior y mejores con el correr de los meses. Pero yo no era una persona completamente estable, _aún_. Yo deseaba poder tener también una propiedad, aportar con algo más a lo que sería tu casa, y esos pensamientos eran los que todavía no me habían hecho escoger el vivir con mi novio. Mis planes fueron siempre estar con mi madre hasta que saliese de la universidad, pero desde que comenzó a tener una relación con Sirius, un hombre diez años mayor que ella, padre de familia, con tres hijos, que abandonó a su mujer y casa por estar con mi progenitora, habían sido los impulsos necesarios para tomar esta decisión. No se trataba de ser egoísta. Me gustaba ver a mi madre feliz, y desde pequeña quise que rehiciera su vida, debido a que mi padre había muerto cuando yo ni siquiera tenía memoria para recordarle. Pero por qué carajos tenía que haberse fijado en ese imbécil, eso era lo que me emputecía.

—No pareces estar muy feliz —dijo Ron, trayendo mi atención hacia su cuerpo. Estúpida yo que pensaba en un viejo horrible y no tomaba en cuenta el cuerpazo que estaba a mi completa disposición.

—Estaba pensando en mierdas, pero ya estoy totalmente conectada con el ambiente.

—Tendremos que celebrar tu mudanza entonces.

—¿Segundo round?

—Creo estar listo —agregó de forma jocosa, viendo a su _amigo_ hacia abajo. Besé sus labios y sus brazos me cubrieron otra vez, para no dejarme caer nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Lo prometido es deuda, dije que en marzo comenzaría la secuela de **Breaking Rules** y… ¡aquí está! Con ustedes: **Fixing Bugs** (Reparando errores). El nombre quedó al final de cuentas en inglés, puesto que el fic anterior tuvo el descaro de llevar el título en ese idioma (Rompiendo reglas).

De antemano agradezco el apoyo que he recibido a lo largo del mes pasado. Sus ansias para que llegase marzo y pudiesen leer esta nueva saga que espero, no tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar, (xd) me llenaron de alegría.

Para quien es nuevo/a y no sepa qué carajos es Breaking Rules, he aquí el link xd: http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5432002/1/ Breaking_Rules

Un pequeño juego… ¿Quién habrá escrito en aquel diario? Según yo, está fácil, veremos que opina la gente :P

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

**Carrete:** fiesta.


	2. Todo calza, Ginny

**Capítulo I Fixing Bugs**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo calza, Ginny<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Querida Herms:<em>

_Primero, ¿cómo estás? ¡Ya sé! Me contestarás con un ¡pero si casi siempre hablamos por Facebook!, pero esta es una pregunta típica de carta. No podía iniciar este escrito de otra forma, así que partí imitando a los demás._

_Sabrás bien el motivo de esta carta; Astoria._

_Desde que Daphne y yo nos mudamos a Bulgaria por mi equipo de fútbol, Astoria quedó sola junto a sus padres. Tú no la conoces mucho, puesto que escasamente la viste a lo largo de estos años cuando nos visitabas junto a Ron, pero ella siempre quedó enganchada de la ciudad donde todos ustedes viven. Su sueño era hacer sus estudios universitarios allá, pero sus padres no la dejaron, alegando que era muy joven. Daphne y yo nos encargábamos de ella hasta hacía un par de años atrás. Cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad de jugar en el equipo de los Chudley Cannon en Bulgaria no me lo pensé dos veces, y partí junto a mi novia en la nueva aventura. Invitamos a Astoria, pero no nos quiso acompañar. Ella es una chica sumamente tranquila, tiene ciertas obsesiones con la iglesia católica, así que imagínate lo serena que es. Le encanta participar de obras benéficas, siempre ayuda en los acilos de ancianos, visita a los niños del hospital… todo lo que tenga que ver con ayudar al prójimo. Yo creo que por su inocencia, sus padres nunca le dejaron partir, hasta ahora._

_Sé que Astoria es una jovencita hecha y derecha. Este año cumplirá la edad de Ginny y Luna, 22 años. Nunca ha estado en la universidad, porque apenas salió del colegio comenzó a trabajar en la especialidad suya, técnico en enfermería. Trabajó mucho, juntó dinero y ahora que puede valerse por sí misma, es que ha decidido ingresar a la universidad a estudiar enfermería. Por todo lo que te he contado a lo largo de los años y por lo que expresamente te he dicho ahora en esta carta, es que necesito que nos ayudes, tanto a Daphne como a mí, puesto que nos encontramos a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Por favor, cuida a Astoria. Ayúdale a encontrar una buena pensión, sé que no eres mucho de ir a iglesias y esas cosas, pero trata de orientarla en encontrar alguna. Ella se siente protegida estando sumergida en una capilla. _

_También sé que estarás muy ocupada. Es tu penúltimo año en la universidad, pero conozco tu corazón generoso. Astoria es una excelente persona, sabrá apoyarte y créeme, será inmune a tu grandioso genio. Podrás contar con alguien más en tus momentos de angustia o delirios (no te estoy diciendo loca, amiga, al contrario)._

_Mi caligrafía ya debe de estar siendo ilegible, así que dejaré esta carta hasta aquí. Sea como sea, no perdemos nunca el contacto gracias a los correos electrónicos y los comentarios de Facebook. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, la temporada pasada fue muy estresante, pero con tu cariño a la distancia, se hizo más llevadera._

_Saludos a ti, Ron y todos los chicos._

_Viktor 'Vicky' Krum_

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny POV<strong>

El solo hecho de pensar en las pistas que tuve en el verano y que no quise asimilar, me provocaron otro retorcijón en el estómago. Corrí al baño y escupí toda la saliva que tenía en la boca. Vi el agua flotando en la taza del baño —y por muy limpia que estuviese, porque era una fanática del orden y la limpieza, sobre todo en el baño— no pude hacer otra cosa más que vomitar todo lo que tenía mezclado.

—Estás estresada por la universidad, Ginny —me dije, tocándome la frente—, ¡A quién intentas engañar! ¡Si llevas con suerte dos semanas de clases! —me reté.

Suspiré con fuerza para tratar de serenarme. Vi mi rostro en el espejo del baño, estaba pálida, y un leve sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por mi nuca. Salí del baño y caminé hasta la cocina. Del hervidor saqué un poco de agua tibia para poder enjuagarme la boca y eliminar todo rastro amargo de ella. Estaba inquieta, me paseaba por todas las habitaciones del departamento, como animal enjaulado. Terminé en la habitación de Harry y mía, me senté al borde de la cama y escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

—_Ginny… ¿es idea mía o estás más caderuda?_

—_Para nada mujer, estoy igual —contesté, mirándome al espejo de cuerpo que teníamos en la sala donde nos preparábamos antes de salir._

—_Te lo digo porque cuando nos probamos estos pantalones, la cinta que te amarra el centro quedaba muchísimo más larga. Ahora te queda como a nosotras —agregó Romilda. No me había percatado de aquel detalle, así que me miré otra vez en el espejo._

—_Yo te veo más delgada —se agregó a la conversación Demelza, quien terminaba de maquillarse para la presentación._

—_Chicas, es mi cuerpo y me siento igual que siempre, aunque… es genial verse más curvilínea y con menos guata —acepté sus halagos, terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos a bailar en el teem de verano. _

_Desde que había egresado de Hogwarts, en los ratos libres de la universidad, me había dedicado a trabajar como promotora de algunos productos en un supermercado. Ahí conocí a Romilda y Demelza, chicas más grandes que yo, especializadas en esas labores, quienes me ofrecieron acompañarlas en la idea de alegrar las playas de la ciudad en el verano. No fue fácil convencer a todos los hombres que me rodeaban, partiendo por Harry, que no quería que ningún otro chico me viese en bikini o ropas provocativas. Mi padre se opuso, y mis hermanos presentes también hicieron lo suyo. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Hermione y los comentarios 'open mind' de Luna, pude estrenarme en ese ámbito, ¡y me encantó! Siempre había bailado por gusto en el colegio, pero que te pagasen por bailar, y además que tu ego se elevase un poco más, no era para nada malo. Harry no podía quejarse. El dinero que invertía en el verano lo guardaba para las cosas que compraríamos para nuestra casa, y así fue, como pudimos llenar de cosas bonitas y hogareñas el departamento que compartíamos hacía un tiempo._

—No puedo quedarme con las dudas, tengo que saber de una vez por todas si estoy o no embarazada —hablé al aire, dirigiéndome al notebook para hacer una pequeña investigación.

Apenas escribí la palabra 'síntomas', el buscador me completó la frase con 'del embarazo'. Quise vomitar otra vez, pero me calmé y moví mis manos con rapidez para despejar mi cara. Abrí las tres primeras opciones de búsqueda en diferentes ventanas y comencé a leerlas rápidamente. Las tres decían las mismas cosas, así que me quedé con la primera opción.

"**Uno de los primeros síntomas suele ser la falta de menstruación"**

—Esto no lo tomaré en cuenta. Mi período es muy irregular. Hay meses en que no llega, otros que sí. Dura una semana, cuatro días o casi catorce… así que… no, no lo tomaré en cuenta sencillamente —mi auto convencimiento tampoco me convencía, así que volví a ir a mi habitación, hurgueteé dentro de mi velador la agenda en donde marcaba las veces que me llegaba el período. El último había sido la primera semana de enero—. ¡ENERO GINNY, ENERO! ¡ESTAMOS CASI EN ABRIL! —grité. Me mordí el puño y volví a sentarme al frente del notebook.

"**Pezones hinchados y sensibles"**

Por acto reflejo me subí la polera que estaba usando y desabroché el sujetador. Apenas vi mis senos, recordé una noche no muy pasada junto a Harry…

—_¡No tan fuerte, Harry!_

—_Pero… si lo estoy haciendo como siempre…_

—_¡Pero hoy me duelen! No los muerdas tan… gustosamente._

Sonrojada por el momento que había recordado mi cerebro, me palpé uno de mis pezones. No dolía, pero se sentía extraño.

—Tu cabeza está empezando a sentir síntomas, Ginny. Sigue leyendo.

"**Dolor en el bajo vientre e hinchazón"**

—Claro, ahora dirás que te dolía la panza porque hiciste limpieza masiva en el baño y dormitorio, y estuviste todo el día agachada, sacando sarro y calcetines sucios de Harry debajo de la cama. Y la hinchazón de la semana pasada se la culparás a los porotos con rienda que cocinó tu madre cuando fueron de visita —me servía hablar conmigo misma. Así me aguantaba las ganas de llorar, porque sabía que estaba tratando de evadir lo que estaba más claro que el día.

"**Nauseas y/o mareos matutinos"**

—Como diría Salfate… _todo calza, pollo_ —azoté mi cabeza con el teclado y comencé a quejarme.

No seguiría leyendo los otros síntomas. Hablaban de cansancio, sueño, baja presión y muchas otras cosas más que seguiría encontrándole otro significado, pero seguiría engañándome.

Borré el historial de las páginas vistas y salí del departamento con dirección a comprar un maldito test de embarazo. Iba a ocupar el ascensor, pero apenas estuve dentro, sentí un pánico horrible y preferí usar las escaleras.

—¡Ginny! —cuando estaba a punto de bajar al segundo piso, me encontré con Hermione, quien estaba saliendo del departamento de mi hermano.

—¡Herms! —le respondí, moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente. La única manera en que mis padres me habían dejado mudarme con Harry, fue porque este vivía dos pisos más arriba que mi hermano, en el mismo edificio.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó, evadiendo mi tono picaresco. Hizo que cayera en cuenta de mi abrumada realidad y me puse nerviosa—, estás pálida, podrías estar sufriendo una baja de presión.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa… me quedé dormida y no fui a un examen.

—¡Ginny! ya estás en cuarto año de la carrera, deberías de tener más consideración con tus exámenes.

—Lo sé... no me he sentido muy bien —aquello era cierto.

—¿Por qué no bajabas por el ascensor?

—Quería verte.

—No sabías que estaría aquí.

—Claro que lo sé. Harry me contó que Ron le dijo que vivías ahora con él. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Eso ocurrió hace muy pocos días, ni siquiera es oficial…

—Ya empezaste con tus _webadas_, ¡felicitaciones, vecina! —nos abrazamos y bajamos juntas por las escaleras—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Es una carta de Viktor. Llegó el otro día a mi casa, y como sigo trayendo cosas al departamento de Ron, recién hoy la pude leer.

—¿Es muy personal e importante para que te lo haya escrito con sus jeroglíficos? ¡Lo siento! Ron siempre se ríe de su letra.

—Me pide que ayude a Astoria.

—Ella es la hermana de Daphne, la novia de Viktor, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Ellas vinieron a la fiesta que hicimos en el colegio, cuando estábamos recaudando el dinero para comprar las cosas que se habían robado.

—Ah… sí, la ubico de cara. ¿Y qué le sucede a ella que necesita ayuda?

—Se viene a estudiar.

—¿Pero no está grandecita para hacerlo sola?

—Sí. Pero creo que Astoria es todo un caso. Viktor me pidió por favor que le ayudase a buscar un buen lugar, y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiese. Ahora voy al terminal de buses a encontrarme con ella. Debe de estar llegando dentro de media hora más. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Me encantaría —trataría de olvidarme por un instante de mi posible 'estado', me relajaría y no pensaría en el asunto.

—¿Quieres manejar? Sé que te encanta.

—No, por esta vez te cederé los honores —pero por seguridad, no haría ciertas cosas… por muy estúpidas que lo parecieran.

Y aunque tratase de olvidarme de mi situación, toda la ciudad me lo hacía recordar. Farmacias por doquier, muchas mujeres cargando bebés, llevando un coche, anuncios de pañales. Definitivamente me volvería loca.

—¿En el terminal de buses hay una farmacia?

—Sí. ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? —hablaba Hermione sin dejar de observar la carretera.

—Un poco. Pasaré a comprarme algo.

—¿Qué síntomas tienes?

—Cansancio y mareos.

—No vaya a ser que la enfermedad venga con pañales. Te pasarías de idiota si quedas embarazada ahora —el tono que ocupó Hermione para decir aquello me dolió. Sabía perfectamente que me pasaría de imbécil si estaba efectivamente embarazada. Sacaba los cálculos en mi cabeza; podría haber quedado embarazada durante enero, podría estar teniendo a un supuesto hijo en octubre. Eso significaría que desde agosto ya no iría a la universidad, me atrasaría porque no podría hacer ese semestre, ocupándolo con pre y post natal. Ni mencionar el trabajo en el verano, adiós bikinis y falditas cortas, hola poleras largas que tapen la piel que me va a sobrar. Oh no, no puedo estar embarazada. El próximo año no tendría las asignaturas necesarias para hacer mi práctica profesional, no me licenciaría con mis compañeros…—. Ginny, era una broma, no te lo tomes a mal. Sé que no quedarías embaraza, con el espectáculo que le diste a Luna cuando ella se enteró de Ágata, me quedé convencida que hasta yo podría estar antes que tú.

—Gracias por la confianza —dije, sintiéndome peor.

Hermione estacionó el vehículo y se adelantó a esperar a la recién llegada en los andenes. Aproveché la instancia de pasar a comprar un par de test de embarazos.

—Señorita, no es necesario que compre más de uno. Generalmente, estos test aciertan. Y si tiene duda, o quiere confirmar el resultado, le recomiendo que se haga un examen de sangre. Así aprovecha de realizarse un chequeo médico, que nunca está de más.

—Entonces… me llevaré este… —asentí con vergüenza a la vendedora. Ella visualizó mi miedo, porque su rostro de comprensión me creaba un nudo en la garganta. Estaba convertida en un completo manojo de nervios.

—Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.

—Tiene que ser así —contesté, no muy convencida. Guardé la cajita al fondo de mi cartera y busqué la melena —ya no tan rabiosa— de Hermione. Afortunadamente gozaba de buena vista, y la pude distinguir entremedio de las maletas y personas esperando la llegada de los buses.

—¿Qué te compraste al final?

—Unas pastillas que ayudan a controlar el estrés. La farmacéutica me recomendó que visitase a un médico y me hiciese un chequeo —seguimos conversando tranquilamente, hasta que vi a un sujeto comer papas fritas, de una manera tan asquerosa que no pude contener las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Soy yo, o estás más pálida?

—Creo que iré a mojarme la carita, ya vuelvo Herms —y salí de forma rápida, pero elegante hacia el baño. Teniendo uno de mis pies dentro, corrí y me encerré en el primer cubículo. Vomitaba con fuerza, y sentía un leve tirón en mi vientre—. Dicen que los primeros meses son horribles… por favor, que no calcen estas circunstancias, que no calcen…

Me quedé adentro por unos minutos esperando no sé qué cosa, porque estar encerrada no me ayudaría en lo absoluto. Pensé en hacerme el test de embarazo ahí mismo para salir de las dudas, pero si el resultado aparecía como positivo, no sabría como ocultarlo. Me apretaba los codos con fuerza, y cuando fui consciente del dolor y daño que me estaba provocando preferí salir. Me mojé la cara, y salí otra vez.

Para mi suerte, Hermione ya estaba junto a Astoria.

Efectivamente, había algo raro en la chica. Las dos teníamos la misma edad pero con su vestimenta aparentaba ser muchísimo mayor. No se vestía mal, pero no era la… _onda,_ por así decirlo.

—¡Hasta que por fin sales del baño, Ginny!

—Lo siento. Creo que no debí de haber salido de mi casa —me excusé—. ¡Hola, bienvenida a la ciudad! No sé si te acuerdas de mí —agregué, luego de que nos abrazásemos.

—Claro que sí, eres Ginny, la hermana de Ron —su tono de voz era muy dulce, y se notaba a leguas que era extremadamente culta, o nerd, pero definitivamente, muy distinta a mí.

—¿Has averiguado algún lugar donde vivir?

—Sí Hermione, aunque no me ubico demasiado en la ciudad.

—Ya tienes la mitad del trabajo resuelto. Dame la dirección y te ayudo a llevar todas las cosas que has traído ahora.

—Herms… ¿me podrías dejar cerca del departamento? Realmente no me siento muy bien.

—Vamos. Así Astoria conoce el lugar donde estamos viviendo todos —la recién llegada asintió feliz. Agarré mi cartera como si llevase mi vida dentro, y ayudé a cargar un bolso mediano. Metimos las cosas al automóvil y con algo de rapidez —para no toparnos con el tráfico del mediodía— llegamos al edificio donde vivíamos.

—Yo vivo en el quinto piso junto a mi novio, Harry. Mi hermano vive en el tercero, y hace poquito que Hermione vive junto a él.

—¿Todos ustedes ya están casados? —preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

—Hace un año que nos pusimos las argollas de compromiso con Harry, pensamos casarnos cuando los dos egresemos de nuestras respectivas carreras. Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, y muchísimos años más como novios… es como si ya estuviésemos casados.

—¿Y tú Hermione?

—¿Yo? pues… yo no me pienso casar, soy una mujer libre —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Pero vives con tu novio?

—¿Y qué hay de malo? Ambos nos queremos, cuidamos y protegemos, no necesitamos de un papel firmado que abale nuestro amor. Astoria, ¿no dejaste a ningún novio allá? —la nombrada se sonrojó y movió su cabeza frenéticamente, de un lado hacia otro.

—N-o... yo… nunca he… tenido un novio…

—¿¡NO! —exclamé, olvidándome de todo mi malestar—. ¿Y por qué no? Eres una chica muy linda, que no se saca provecho, eso sí.

—Tengo… un amor… platónico… y… soy muy fiel a él…

—No es _Justin Bieber_, ¿cierto? —Astoria rió y se relajó un poco.

—No… no es él, pero es así de inalcanzable —sus ojos se iluminaron y preferí no seguir burlándome. Era una buena chica y no tenía que reírme de sus mojigaterías, al contrario, tendría que ayudarle a sacarse provecho.

—Espero que te adaptes a la ciudad, un gusto volver a vernos. Adiós Herms, y gracias por traerme.

—De nada, nos vemos —salí del auto y caminé hasta mi departamento.

Estaba con tanta prisa que ocupé el ascensor. Cerré los ojos y respiré con fuerza mientras este subía hasta mi piso. Abrí la puerta, saqué la caja con el test de la cartera y mientras lo iba abriendo, me encaminaba al baño.

Seguí las instrucciones de cómo usarlo y me fijé en la hora que marcaba mi reloj de mano. Estos serían sin lugar a dudas, los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida.

"**El resultado se puede ver claramente antes de los cinco minutos, pero por seguridad, espere el tiempo indicado. Si la línea vertical no presenta cambios, el resultado es negativo. Si aparece una línea horizontal, trazando la anterior, su resultado será positivo".**

Pasaron los cinco minutos, y no deseaba ver el resultado. Mi corazón estaba prácticamente en mis amígdalas. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lentamente, fui moviendo mis dedos para dejar al descubierto el resultado.

Había una enorme cruz rosada, indicando que todos mis síntomas eran normales en mi estado. Estaba completamente embarazada.

Todas las lágrimas que había evitado llorar salieron de corrido por mis ojos. Comencé a sollozar, y acabé tirada en mi cama, llorando como un niño malcriado. No podía comprender cómo había quedado embarazada, si siempre me cuidaba inyectándome una vez al mes, y Harry, la mayoría de las veces usaba condón. Seguí llorando con más fuerza, creyendo que así podría despertar de la pesadilla, pero no. Los segundos y minutos corrían con fuerza, y yo no hacía más que seguir llorando.

Busqué mi celular y llamé a la única persona que me podría hacer creer que esto no era malo.

—¿Luna?

—_Ginny, justo pensaba en llamarte._

—¿En serio?

—_Sí, ayer soñé contigo. Lo lindo del sueño es que te veía junto a Ágata, pero cuando ella era una bebé. Por cierto, muchas gracias por facilitarme el informe de Psicología del desarrollo. Me sirvió bastante para realizar el mío. Esta es una de las ventajas de estar un par de semestres atrasada…_

—Luna, estoy embarazada.

—_¿Estás qué?_

—Embarazada, Luna, estoy jodidamente embarazada —y volví a sollozar. Asumir que estás embarazada no era muy agradable.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—En el departamento.

—_Le cambio ropa a Ágata y me dirijo hacia allá. Ginny… no cometas ninguna locura._

De aquí a que Luna llegase con su hija, tendría tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha.

Estando desnuda, no pude evitar el recorrer con mis manos mi estómago. Trataba de ver algún bulto, pero era inexistente. Me inclinaba hacia atrás, para poder observarme con más guata, y la imagen no me gustaba. Con el correr de los meses mis pies se hincharían, no podría caminar, ni siquiera subir las escaleras de la universidad. La ropa no me quedaría buena, y debería de usar prendas más holgadas. Posiblemente gritaría mucho más a Harry, golpearía a Ron, lloraría con mi papá, le pediría a mi novio que me trajese comida picante a las cuatro de la mañana, odiaría el perfume de Percy y tendría deseos de comer tierra y arena, como Luna.

Terminé de ducharme. No quería secarme el cabello, así que solo lo enrollé y cubrí con una toalla. Tampoco tenía deseos de vestirme. Me cubrí con la bata de invierno. El teléfono del departamento sonó, y asumí que Luna ya estaba aquí. En efecto, el portero confirmaba la visita de mi amiga y autoricé a que subiese. La esperé con la puerta abierta. Lo primero que vi, fue a Ágata correr hacia mí. La pequeña era realmente hermosa; había heredado los ojos de Nev y su cabello ondulado, pero el mismo color que el de su madre. Sus rizos saltaban con gracia, haciendo juego con el vestido celesta con patitos con el que Luna le había vestido.

—¡Madrina!

—Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Muy bien! —se acercaba a mí para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla—, madrina… ¿el tío Harry tiene galletas? —susurraba.

—¡Ágata! ¿Qué te dije mientras subíamos? No le comerás las galletas a Harry.

—Ya sabes donde las guarda —le dije a mi ahijada, sin preocuparme por los ojos saltones que puso Luna—. Creo que dejó un regalito para ti, así que ve a buscarlas —la niña corrió en dirección hacia la habitación de huéspedes que teníamos. Ahí, Harry siempre le dejaba un tarro de galletas —las favoritas de ambos— con algún engañito.

—¡Esta niña! —se quejaba Luna, acercándose a mí—. No tienes que volver a decírmelo, lo puedo ver en tu rostro, y tus ojos te delatan profundamente. De seguro que hasta tu madre se dio cuenta.

—He llorado todo el día, Luna. No puedo creer lo que me está pasando.

—Tienes que ir a un médico lo más pronto posible, para saber cuánto tiempo tienes de gestación y si todo viene como corresponde. Por cierto, muchas felicidades amiga —Luna olvidó la seriedad y me apretó en un abrazo cargado de buenas vibras. Típico de ella.

—Luna, ¿no entiendes como me siento? No planeaba quedar embarazada, no quiero estarlo.

—Ginny, tú misma me diste cual gran cátedra cuando yo quedé embarazada en el colegio. Y sabes muy bien lo que se tiene que hacer en estos momentos: apechugar.

—Pero me estaba cuidando Luna, porque no quería, no quiero tener un hijo ahora. Mi carrera se irá a la mierda, mi trabajo aún más.

—¡Ginny! un hijo, sea en el tiempo que llegue, es una bendición, no puedes decir este tipo de cosas, ¿o acaso piensas abortar? ¿Harry ya lo sabe?

—Soy muy cobarde para abortar, además, Harry no me lo perdonaría jamás. De seguro que él estará feliz con la noticia.

—¡Y tú también tienes que estarlo, mujer! Tienes un pedacito de ti, dentro, creciendo. Un mini Harry o una mini Ginny, está durmiendo ahora ahí —dijo, apuntando mi estómago.

—Pero no quiero —volví a repetir. Este año tenía tantos proyectos… era una alumna popular en la universidad, mi estado sería el chisme de la temporada, me apuntarían con el dedo cuando me viesen llegar, los profesores se decepcionarían de mí, las fiesta de comienzo de año, las del aniversario de la facultad de psicología, adiós a la vida social.

—Ginny… creo que tienes que ver bien tus prioridades. Creo que ahí está tu problema.

—Mis prioridades ahora era pasarlo bien, disfrutar de la universidad, de mi novio, _seguir teniendo mis alas_.

—Mucha libertad desemboca en esto, amiga —Luna movió su cabeza, apuntando a Ágata, que se encontraba hipnotizada por el canal de dibujos animados—. Puede que ahora estés realmente confundida, estarás rechazando a tu bebé durante un tiempo, puede que desees tener una niña, y sabrás que es niño o al revés… pero cuando sientas cómo vive dentro de ti, cuando veas a tu bebé con tus propios ojos, Harry pasará a segundo plano, y la persona que más amarás, será tu hijo. Tú me dijiste lo mismo hace cinco años atrás; me estaba cortando mis alas, mi juventud, y sí, mi juventud se fue a la mierda. Nunca pude salir a fiestas de forma tranquila, mis calificaciones bajaron en el liceo porque no podía ir a todas las clases, entré después a la universidad, dejando de lado nuestro sueño de seguir juntas. En efecto, me corté las alas, pero no para quedarme quieta, sino para enseñarle a caminar a alguien que me necesitaría muchísimo más. Entré a estudiar no para seguirte en la misma profesión, sino porque encontré los motivos para seguir estudiando y darle lo mejor a mi hija.

Sabía que estaba comportándome como una chica malcriada, y es que todas las cosas que me gustan, tendría que dejar de hacerlas. Todavía no podía asimilar todo lo que se me vendría. No podía estar feliz. No me sentía capaz de ser mamá.

—Ginny… no estás sola. Sé que Harry no te dejará, si es que ese es uno de tus temores —pude ver el rostro de Luna ensombrecerse al decir lo último. Sentí un escalofrío en mi corazón y pude solo entonces, comprender un poco mejor mi situación—, este hijo tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Harry y tú llevan muchísimos años compartiendo el amor entre ustedes. Tenía que haber un tercero que los uniese más, ¿no crees? —asentí un poco más calmada.

Sin embargo, todavía no podía ver claridad en mis futuros días.

.

.

—¡Ginny! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —la voz de Harry viniendo de la entrada del departamento me puso muy nerviosa. Luego de la visita de Luna, decidí preparar una cena un poco más elaborada para esperar a Harry y contarle la noticia. Creo que su apoyo me ayudaría a ver mejor las cosas—, huele muy rico, ¿qué preparas? —agregó, luego de besarme la frente.

—Lasaña a la parmesana. Sé que te gusta mucho.

—Es uno de mis platos favoritos —contestaba feliz, abrazándome con dulzura—. ¿Alcanzo a bañarme antes de cenar?

—Claro. Báñate tranquilo, que yo tendré todo listo —antes de que se fuera le robé un beso, y de forma inmediata hallé más consuelo.

Aproveché de colocar el servicio en la mesa, a utilizar los platos que solíamos ocupar cuando venían nuestros padres a visitarnos, y fui al cuarto de visitas, donde había guardado el test de embarazo en un sobre de correo.

Harry salió vistiendo ropa holgada y cómoda, cargando toda la ropa ya usada para colocarla en la lavadora. Los dos habíamos aprendido muy bien a colaborarnos mutuamente con las labores de la casa, los estudios y el tiempo para nosotros.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó, una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando nos disponíamos a comer.

—Que yo sepa… no —alegué, cortando un trozo de lasaña.

—Estás algo rara, misteriosa. ¿Planeas algo después de esta cena? —Harry sonrió y también se llenó la boca con comida. Me sonrojé ante su propuesta oculta y solo sonreí.

—Te llegó esta carta, creo que es de la universidad —le entregué el sobre y él lo vio con algo de pesadez.

—De seguro que el profesor me envía el pendrive con las notas que quiere que tabule en Excel. Ginny, no aceptes nunca el ser ayudante de un profesor en la universidad. Ellos asocian la palabra ayudante con esclavo —se quejaba, dejando el sobre al lado.

—Pero ábrelo, puede que sea algo más importante —pedí con nerviosismo. Él me hizo caso y abrió el sobre. Mi tenedor se cayó contra el plato, generando un ruido agudo e incómodo.

—Qué es… —su oración quedó a medias, y su boca se abrió como nunca. No dejaba de ver el test de embarazo, y su silencio me comenzó a abrumar—. ¿Esto es… lo que yo creo y veo que es? —asentí con miedo. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a abrazarme—. ¿Seremos padres? ¿Voy a ser papá?

—Sí… según esa cosa, estoy embarazada —agregué con un poco más de tranquilidad— ¡Harry! —grité emocionada. Él me tomaba entre sus brazos y me elevaba como una pluma al cielo.

—Es, es, es, maravilloso, voy a ser papá, seremos padres, Ginny —expresaba con los ojos brillosos.

—¿No te preocupa la universidad? ¿El qué dirán nuestros padres? ¿Cómo cuidaremos a nuestro hijo o hija, estando en los últimos años de carrera? ¿Qué mi padre y hermanos quieran quemarte y después, cortarte en trocitos?

—Ginny, esas cosas ahora no importan, hay que saber cómo está nuestro bebé, y créeme que no le faltará nada de nada, porque nos sobra el amor —Harry siguió abrazándome y besándome con suma delicadeza y cariño. Su amor era tan genuino que toda la angustia que llevaba cargando durante el día, se iba disipando un poco más.

Comprendí que cuando admitíamos lo que sentíamos y lo que deseábamos decir, una paz y tranquilidad inmensa aparecía entre nosotros y para nosotros, porque existía la magia de estar con la persona indicada en tu vida.

Volvimos un poco a la tranquilidad, y mientras degustábamos de la comida, Harry imaginaba cómo sería nuestro futuro juntos, ahora, con este nuevo integrante. Sí, habría que cambiar muchas cosas, y por supuesto, nuestra vida no volvería a ser la de antes… y los planes salidos de la boca de Harry sonaban tan dulces en mi cabeza, que creía estar soñando. La idea de ser madre aún no me entusiasmaba, mas un tironcito leve que provenía desde mi interior, me hacía pensar en la vida que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

—Tomaré todas las ayudantías de este año, mis calificaciones son las mejores en mi grado. El dinero que me haré con ellas, será para contratar una _nana_ que pueda cuidarnos a nuestro hijo mientras culminamos los estudios. El próximo año ya estaré trabajando en la universidad, me han ofrecido ser profesor de Física I, II y III y…

—Harry, no quiero que te desgastes mucho ahora. Los dos tenemos que cumplir los mismos roles. Yo también quiero seguir estudiando, y deseo no atrasarme en mis asignaturas.

—Lo comprendo, amor, pero sabes bien que tienes que cuidarte, eres responsable de nuestro hijo.

—Eso lo tengo más que claro, tan claro como que deseo sacar mi profesión, y trabajar con ella.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, Ginny, pero tenemos que pensar ahora por tres —recordé un poco las palabras de Luna, que cuando naciese mi hijo, Harry pasaría a segundo plano. Al parecer, yo ya estaba fuera del plano de mi novio, porque lo único que sabía hacer ahora, era hablar del niño o niña que estábamos esperando—. Mañana mismo iremos a la clínica para que te hagan un chequeo médico, y podremos saber cuánto tiempo llevas en cinta.

—Mañana no puedo, tengo un examen en la universidad, ¡y no, Harry! No faltaré a este. De seguro que llevo más de un mes embarazada y hemos tenido una vida súper normal.

—Por lo mismo, Ginny, tuvimos un verano muy alocado —le observé con furia—, tranquila, tranquila, he oído que las mujeres embarazadas se ponen más enojonas y sensibles —en vez de arreglar la situación la empeoraba. Enojada, tomé mi plato vacío y lo llené con otro trozo de lasaña. Harry iba agregar otra cosa más, pero solo tuve que mirarlo y prefirió estar callado. De vez en cuando le veía de reojo y tenía una enorme sonrisa, como un niño pequeño. No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme. Él me imitó, y acabamos en una carcajada conjunta.

Harry se ofreció a lavar la loza, por lo que me fui a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Entré al baño a lavarme los dientes y cepillarme el cabello. Era temprano, pero no tenía ganas de estar ociando en el computador o ver televisión. Así que opté por lo más sano y me acosté. Mi novio se acostó a mi lado a la hora después, luego que revisase su correo electrónico y se diese cuenta de todo el trabajo extra que le había pedido su profesor de ayudantía.

—Mañana pediré hora para la próxima semana, buscaré el día en que tú y yo no tengamos tantas cosas en la universidad, para que podamos ir juntos —le comuniqué, cuando fui consciente que ya estaba cómodo en la cama.

—Me parece bien.

—Puede que el test de embarazo haya fallado.

—Si falló… pues… esperemos el examen mejor —optó por decir. Asentí y me acurruqué a su lado. Coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón—. Hoy me encontré con Ron en la facultad. Almorzamos juntos.

—Hace tiempo que no lo podían hacer, y eso que sus carreras comparten facultad. ¿Te contó que está viviendo con Hermione hace una semana y algo?

—Sí, eso lo sabía desde el otro día. Que no vea a tu hermano no significa que perdamos el contacto —en eso tenía razón, a pesar de que mi hermano se encontrase estudiando arquitectura, y Harry ingeniería, nunca dejaban que sus obligaciones incumbiesen con su amistad, su eterna amistad—, pero hoy me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Quiere pedirle matrimonio a Hermione.

—¿A Hermione? O sea, no me extraña que se lo pida a ella, si es su novia y van para los cinco años de relación… pero a Hermione no le gusta mucho el rollo ese de casarse, hoy mismo hablamos el tema con ella y Astoria.

—¿Astoria?

—Una amiga de Hermione, que se vino a vivir aquí y Viktor le pidió que le ayudase a ubicarse.

—Ah… creo que la conozco —agregó, acomodándose mejor en la cama—, ¿qué crees que le contestará Hermione a Ron, si este le pide matrimonio?

—Conociendo a Hermione… no sé, le puede contestar cualquier cosa, asumo que mi hermano SABE que debe de conversar aquello con Herms, antes de hacer el ridículo.

—¡Hey! Que pedir matrimonio no es ridículo, y a nosotros nos cuesta demasiado.

—Tú más que nadie sabe a qué es lo que me refiero. Esos dos cuando no son capaces de hablar sus problemas, son capaces de lanzarse fuego por la boca.

—Pero no pensemos en ellos ahora, suficiente tenemos con nosotros.

—Hum… tienes razón, suficiente.

—Pensé que ya estabas más animada.

—No se me pasará este malestar de un momento a otro, Harry.

—Comprendo. Pero no quiero que te guardes las emociones, ¿ok? Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, me lo tienes que decir, para poder ayudarte —asentí en su pecho y el río ante las cosquillas que le hizo mi cabello.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, y lo que soñé o imaginé, me inundó durante toda la noche.

Me vi cargando a un hermoso bebé, con el cabello de Harry, pero con unos castaños ojos míos, mirándome como si su vida dependiese de cómo le cuidase yo.

Y la alegría que experimenté, no la había sentido jamás.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Felicitaciones a todas las personas que acertaron en descubrir quién era el personaje que estaba escribiendo en el diario de vida. BR se caracterizó por ser bien OoC para algunas cosas, y FB no será la excepción con algunos nuevos personajes xd

Gracias a las personas que me desearon éxito y buenas vibras en mi trabajo ^^ mis vacaciones se fueron y el lunes comienzo con mi cuarto y último año en la universidad de forma oficial (seré una dulce profesora con 21 años de edad xd, así que no me podrán decir vieja pesá, porque de vieja, no tengo na' xd) denme muchos ánimos en este año, que se me viene a full con muchas actividades xD

Por otra parte, les comento que dentro de poco comenzaré a subir covers y esas cosas por la vida a mi canal de Youtube (Nekiiit0)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

PD: NUNCA sean ayudantes de profesores en la universidad. Por su salud mental (porque no pagan mucho xd) no acepten xd.


	3. Cinco años que… parecen una eternidad

—_Comprendo. Pero no quiero que te guardes las emociones, ¿ok? Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, me lo tienes que decir, para poder ayudarte —asentí en su pecho y el río ante las cosquillas que le hizo mi cabello._

_Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, y lo que soñé o imaginé, me inundó durante toda la noche._

_Me vi cargando a un hermoso bebé, con el cabello de Harry, pero con unos castaños ojos míos, mirándome como si su vida dependiese de cómo le cuidase yo._

_Y la alegría que experimenté, no la había sentido jamás._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II Fixing Bugs<strong>

**Cinco años que… parecen una eternidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna POV<strong>

—Aquí no… no ahora —murmuraba con dificultad.

—Sé que quieres, tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo.

—Sí… pero no estamos solos, Ágata puede aparecerse en cualquier momento.

—Ella está con tu papá afuera, jugando. Vamos Luna, hace cuánto tiempo que no estamos así… —sus palabras me estaban convenciendo por lo ciertas que eran. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasábamos a _tercera base_ que me estaba hasta olvidando de cómo se sentía ser mujer en pleno orgasmo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Una electricidad me hizo aprisionar sus caderas con mis piernas, y rápidamente gruñó en mi oído, indicándome cuánto le gustaba mi determinación—. Luna… Luna…

—Vamos a mi cuarto, no sería tan irresponsable de hacerlo aquí, en medio del comedor —decidí, arrastrándolo a mi habitación.

Fuimos dando algunos saltitos, acompañados de besos robados y un par de nalgadas. Apenas alcancé a abrir la puerta, cuando escuché a lo lejos los llamados de mi hija.

—_¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás?_

—Aquí amor, dime qué te sucede —le contesté, arreglándome la ropa. Apareció en la esquina del pasillo y me agaché para tomarle en brazos.

—¿Estabas ocupada?

—No cariño, dime qué necesitas —a mis espaldas, Rolf ahogó un suspiro desesperado y entró a mi habitación, golpeando la puerta, suavemente.

—Quería preguntarte si podía ir al parque con el abuelito.

—Claro que sí, pero antes de salir tienes que ponerte bloqueador, recuerda que tu carita es más propensa a quemarse con el sol.

—¿Qué era propensa?

—Que hay que tener mayor cuidado con ella, porque como es la carita de una princesa, el sol se puede sentir celoso, y querrá darte mucho calor, y tus cachetes quedarán rojos como una manzana —Ágata entró a nuestra habitación a buscar el bloqueador solar, mientras le buscaba un gorro que le viniese con su tenida.

—Hola preciosa.

—Hola, tío Rolf —mi hija saludó a Rolf con un beso en la mejilla, y él le acomodó sus dos coletas, formándole los risos.

—Tu mamá me contó lo bien que la pasas en el pre-kínder.

—¡Sí! Me gusta mucho, ya quiero entrar al kínder y conocer a muchos niños y niñas.

—Después querrás saltarte las clases.

—¡Rolf! —le reté, pero ambos se rieron de mí—. No le digas esas cosas a Ágata. Si después odia el colegio, será tu culpa.

—No lo odiaré, quiero tener muchos amigos, y uno conoce amigos en el colegio —respondía feliz. Le esparcí el bloqueador en sus cachetitos y bracitos. Le coloqué el sombrero rosado de exploradora y salí a dejarla a la entrada de la casa, donde le estaba esperando mi padre.

—¿Te unirás al paseo junto a Rolf?

—Yo creo que sí, pero en un rato más —papá rodó los ojos y tomó de la mano a su nieta, quien ya estaba predispuesta a pasar el atardecer en el parque.

Me devolví a mi habitación, y fue sorpresa encontrarme a Rolf con la mitad de la ropa.

—Vamos a aprovechar este momento, sea como sea —a decir verdad, las ganas se me habían espantado. Estaba consciente de mi edad, aún era súper joven, pero ser madre soltera gastaba demasiado tiempo. No podía negarlo; desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, Rolf se comportaba como un padre con Ágata, _pero no era lo mismo_, tampoco le había dado la libertad que cometen algunas personas, de suplir el cariño del padre, con tu actual pareja. Neville no se había olvidado de nuestra hija, mas al estar en Antofagasta, le veía tarde mar y nunca. Nos ayudaba con algunos gastos monetarios, pero su figura varonil había sido suplantada por mi padre, a quién Ágata amaba con vehemencia.

—Rolf…

—Por favor Luna, no me dejes así otra vez —Rolf hizo un puchero que causó gracia inmediata. Besé su nariz, él volvió a perderse entre mi cintura y espalda, y animó todo deseo que se había reprimido. Me acostó bajo su cuerpo, y con una delicadeza característica de su personalidad, comenzó a hacerme suya. Su sudor fue el mío, y era incómodo sentir la ropa que no nos habíamos terminado de sacar pegada al cuerpo, aunque ese tipo de molestia agregaba algo de morbo y seducción.

—No te contengas… no hay… nadie… —me decía entre jadeos. Cierto, estaba acostumbrada al silencio. Dejé escapar unos suspiros a medida que lo sentía más dentro de mí, y juntos llegamos al éxtasis. No dejó de besarme en todo momento, y por instantes me sentía protegida.

—Gracias —pronuncié, cuando pude restaurar la respiración.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por estos momentos, por animarme, por no dejarme.

—Ni te dejaría jamás. Eres demasiado bella, y tu locura me enloquece cada día —sonreí y le besé el pecho.

—Ahora iré al parque. ¿Me quieres acompañar o tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Me encantaría ir, pero tengo turno nocturno en la bodega. Planeo dormir un poco antes de ir al trabajo.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Deseas comer algo antes de marcharte? —Rolf negó con la cabeza y besó mi frente, acomodándome el cabello que se había desordenado un poco.

—No te preocupes. Como algo en el camino, así aprovechas de pasar más tiempo con tu hija —le robé otro beso por lo tierno y nos volvimos a vestir. Salimos juntos de la casa y le despedí cuando se subió a uno de los transportes colectivos. Giré en dirección contraria y llegué rápidamente al parque. Este se encontraba muy cercano a nuestra casa.

Era pequeño, con algunos arbolitos decorando cada esquina y una estación de juegos de madera al frente. Ágata se encontraba formando un castillo de arena, en el otro sector. No fue necesario llamarle, ella misma se volteó y vio mi presencia en el parque. Sonrió y siguió trabajando en su empresa.

—¿Rolf tenía que trabajar? —asentí y me senté al lado de mi papá—. Es un buen muchacho.

—Lo sé —hablé, sin dejar de ver a mi pequeña.

_Cuando Neville y yo terminamos, creí que no encontraría a una persona que deseara compartir mi vida. Afortunadamente me había equivocado y la vida me regalaba una segunda oportunidad con Rolf._

_Enero y febrero del 2007 se habían transformado en las vacaciones más tristes y cortas de mi vida, pero a su vez, las más cargadas de nuevas experiencias, dolores de cabeza, llantos por parte de mi recién nacida y míos._

_De hecho, no podía llamarle vacaciones, porque cada día había dejado de tener forma. En las noches ya no dormía, nunca almorzaba con los demás, no fui ningún día a la playa, o a la casa de mis amigos. Me recluí en la mía, y en la de la abuelita de Nev._

_Ágata había seguido el ejemplo de todos los bebés: dormía como una pluma todo el día, se despertaba sagradamente a la hora del cambio de pañal y su leche, pero en la noche comenzaba el suplicio. Bastaba que yo me acomodase a dormir un poco y ella despertaba, exigiendo alguna atención, algún paseo nocturno en brazos. Ahí culpaba a Neville que la había mal acostumbrado durante lo que quedaba de diciembre y enero. Mi padre también había cooperado, y mis brazos cansados les odiaban de todo corazón, porque ambos hombres tenían el sueño pesado y jamás despertaban con el bullicio de la bebé. _

_De seguro que todo esto habría sido más fácil con el apoyo de una madre. Todos los días pensaba en mi mamá, que de seguro moría nuevamente en el cielo por verme llamarle una y otra vez en auxilio. La mamá de Nev nunca estaba en la ciudad, así que tampoco tenía apoyo de ella, por su vejez y consejos muy __chapados a la antigua__, la abuelita de en ese entonces, mi novio, tampoco me solucionaba la vida. Ella quería que a Ágata le pusiera pañales de género. Cosa que no… muchas gracias._

_Estábamos todos muy sensibles con la muerte de Parvati, por lo que el ambiente no era el mejor. Un bebé llega al mundo para alegrar las vidas de todas las personas que le rodean, y aunque la llegada de mi hija, en esencia causó eso, no todos se sentían tan bien, y era totalmente comprensible. Aún así, viví casi dos semanas en casa de Ginny, donde Molly me enseñó lo básico para no morir en el intento de aprender a ser madre. Ella, con siete hijos en su prontuario, sabía cambiar pañales hasta con los ojos vendados y de cabeza —y conste, que no era exageración— me dio tips viejos y nuevos, me enseñó a cómo debía de colocar a mi hija a la hora en que le amamantaba, para que no me doliese tanto —oh Dios mío, por esos dolores es que no tendría nunca más hijos—, cómo debía de cambiarle la ropita, para que no estuviese tanto tiempo expuesta al frío, la forma en que debía acostarla para que no se ahogara, qué prendas debía lavar a mano… estaba segura que mi madre y Parvati, estaban junto a Molly, enseñándome todo lo que mi padre habría querido traspasarme, pero que por ignorancia masculina no sabía._

_Eso era un punto._

_El otro punto que me hacía trizas el corazón, era la noticia de Nev. Se iría a estudiar al norte del país. Estaríamos a doce horas de distancia, no lo vería todos los días, no dormiría con él, y lo peor; se perdería el crecimiento de nuestra hija._

_El día que cumplimos el primer año de novios, partió a Antofagasta. Se fue una semana antes a la ciudad, para poder ubicarse en aquel puerto nortino. Hablábamos cada una hora, durante muchos minutos. Sentía que mi vida había perdido algo de sentido. Estúpidamente, me sentía sola._

"_La distancia no será impedimento para nuestro amor. Porque te amo, y tenemos algo en común, que nos va a unir por siempre. Te amo" aquellas palabras salidas de su propia boca, nunca las pude olvidar, y todas las noches me perseguían, acompañadas del llanto de Ágata._

_Esas palabras me hacían no perder la esperanza, pero los meses fueron pasando; a veces se sentían lentos y agónicos, otros demasiado rápidos. Mi padre tomó la decisión que no entrase al liceo en marzo. Aquello también desalentaba a mi corazón. Dejé el cargo de CEAL y se lo cedí a Ginny, me perdí todo el primer semestre de clases junto a mis compañeros, estudiaba a deshoras, realizaba algunos talleres y se los enviaba a los profesores vía correo electrónico, me sentía realmente fuera de foco._

_Después cuando ingresé al colegio, extrañaba demasiado a mi hija. Me había acostumbrado a todas sus mañas, Ágata estaba aprendiendo a gatear, comenzaba a balbucear, su primer diente… y me culpaba tontamente, diciéndome que era mala madre por no estar en todos esos procesos._

_Y Neville… cada vez hablaba menos con él._

_Ya no me llamaba todos los días y yo tampoco, porque las ganas se iban esfumando. Todavía le amaba, pero tenía esa extraña sensación que el sentimiento ya no era correspondido. Ron y Harry obviaban el tema, por mucho que Ginny y Hermione les preguntasen si sabían algo. No le fue del todo bien en el primer semestre de la universidad, por lo que apenas tuvo vacaciones de invierno, solo estuvo una semana aquí, y de los siete días, cuatro se los pasó durmiendo porque había salido de junta con sus amigos. Ágata no le reconocía, y lloraba cuando este le tomaba en brazos o yo me ausentaba por mucho tiempo. En septiembre volvió a viajar y conversamos las cosas. Me decía que la universidad le tenía mal, y que le entristecía que yo desconfiara de él._

—_En ningún momento he puesto la palabra desconfianza —le informaba. Neville evitaba mirarme. Aquello era una doble respuesta—, pero dado a tu lenguaje corporal… debo de asumir que ya no nos quieres._

—_¡Las amo a las dos por igual!_

—_¡Deberías de amar más a tu hija y menos a mí! así vería aunque fuese, un mínimo de preocupación —exploté—. Estoy cansada de esperar migajas de amor por ti. Sé que estás ocupado estudiando, y que no estás tonteando en Antofagasta, que tuviste que aprender a ubicarte en otra ciudad, a vivir solo, a no comer algunos días, a no dormir, a tener nuevos amigos… pero piensa un instante también en mí. Dejé de juntarme con mis amigos, dejé de ser una estudiante para ser la mamá y papá de nuestra hija. He tenido que vivir todas las experiencias de ambos sola, no sabes las veces que he deseado escuchar tu voz, alentándome, aunque fuese por un instante, pero cada vez te siento más lejano, menos preocupado —aquella tarde me largué a llorar, y no fui capaz de despedirme de él cuando se encaminaba otra vez a la otra ciudad._

_Diciembre llegó, y todavía estaba latente la ausencia de Parvati. Recién se cumplía un año de su partida, y con eso, todos los amigos decidimos juntarnos. Era obvio que Neville tendría que estar aquí, Draco había cambiado muchísimo en el primer año y se había alejado de todos nosotros. Era primordial que los amigos, ahora, libres del primer año de universidad, tratasen de animar y hacerle entender a Draco que el camino que estaba escogiendo no era el indicado. Y sobre todo, nuestra hijita cumplía su primer año de vida._

_Junto a mis amigas le hicimos un tecito familiar a Ágata. Recibió muchos regalitos y nos deleitó a todos con sus primeros pasos. Neville llegó tarde, cuando Ginny y Hermione se iban con sus novios._

—_Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Nev —le dijo Ginny, enojadísima._

—_Planeaba llegar en la mañana, pero perdí el pasaje de avión. Lo único que me quedaba era venirme en bus. En estas fechas todos los vuelos y viajes están colapsados —le respondía a mi amiga rápidamente—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa! —Ágata se dejaba abrazar y llenar de besos, eso era lo único que me aliviaba un poco._

—_Me llamas —concluyó Ginny, despidiéndose junto a Hermione. El ambiente se volvió frío y desolador. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Nuestra hija fue perdiendo sus fuerzas y quedó acurrucada en el sillón, agotada por todo el cariño en el día de su cumpleaños. Desde la mañana que estaba despierta, cuando todos nos encontrábamos en la iglesia, para el aniversario de muerte de nuestra amiga._

—_Yo la llevaré, no te preocupes —anunció Neville. La tomó con cuidado, y la llevó rumbo a lo que solía ser antes mi habitación._

—_Es abajo —corregí—, ahora dormimos en el primer piso —el asintió y cambió el rumbo. Yo me quedé en el living, comenzando a ordenar los restos de comida y agrupar las cosas sucias._

—_Ágata esta hermosa. La has cuidado muy bien. Eres una madre espectacular —comenzó a hablarme, desde el umbral que daba hacia la cocina._

—_He tenido buenas mentoras, y buenas personas que no me han dejado caer —contesté algo molesta. Estaba enojada porque no había sido capaz de llegar ni al cumpleaños de su hija, ni al aniversario de nuestra amiga._

—_Perdóname Luna, he vuelto a fallar como padre._

—_Y como amigo._

—_Como pareja también._

—_¿Cómo pareja? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la última vez que nos dijimos 'te quiero'? ¿Te has puesto a pensar la última vez que nos besamos? ¿La última vez que tuvimos sexo? Hace tiempo que te dejé de sentir como una pareja, Neville —no habló, permaneció ocultándose entre el silencio, y sentía que todo el dolor y agonía no podía permanecer por más tiempo dentro de mí—. "La distancia no será impedimento para nuestro amor. Porque te amo, y tenemos algo en común, que nos va a unir por siempre. Te amo"… ¿te acuerdas de esas palabras? Ellas han estado martirizando a mi corazón desde que te fuiste. Creí que podría soportar una relación a distancia. Creí que podría esperarte paciente, que solo tus llamadas y 'te amo' a la distancia podrían suplirte. Pero no. Sé que hay algo más y no me lo quieres decir. Merezco saber la verdad, ¿cierto? —y llegué hasta aquel punto. No creía que Neville tuviese en mente a otra persona, pero algo dentro de mí había comenzado a formar esa hipótesis. Lamentablemente, Neville seguía manteniendo silencio, y muchas otras dudas se agolparon de lleno en mi corazón—. ¿Serás capaz de contestarme algo durante esta noche?_

—_Sí… Luna… hay alguien más._

_Sinceramente no me esperaba esa respuesta. Aquella contestación. _

_Deseaba que esta noche arreglásemos las cosas, que fuésemos capaces de vivir una navidad juntos, con nuestra hija, quería volver a ser la chica alocada, de la cual él se había enamorado. Quería reencontrarme con el muchacho tierno y vergonzoso, con quien había dejado de ser una niña para convertirme en una mujer. Pensaba que esta noche nos perdonaríamos besándonos, que las promesas antiguas se retomarían… pero no. Ese 'hay alguien más' definitivamente cambiaba las cosas._

—_Desde… ¿cuándo? —dije apenas. Tenía ganas de golpearle, me sentía basureada. Pero si le golpeaba rompería en llantos, y no quería sentirme tan débil al frente de él._

—_Luna… quise decírtelo desde que comenzó todo esto… pero no hallaba la forma…_

—_Ahora es tu oportunidad de decírmelo todo. Desde cuándo es que tienes a otra persona. Sé hombre y dímelo —pedí, con voz ronca._

—_Nunca planeé engañarte, siempre estabas en mi mente y…_

—_¡Dímelo de una jodida vez! ¡Dímelo! —no aguanté más y se lo grité en su cara. No podía jugar a intentar ser una mujer fuerte. Mi corazón se hacía añicos y me faltaba la respiración. A lo lejos, Ágata comenzó a llorar. Aún era un bebé, y me había olvidado que estaba durmiendo._

_Caminé hasta la habitación y la acurruqué entre mis brazos, como si fuese mi escudo para todo problema. Increíblemente en su mirada soñolienta, en sus apretujos, encontré el consuelo, y me mecía junto a ella._

—_Hannah tiene nuestra misma edad —habló, sin entrar al cuarto—. Es compañera de universidad. Vive cerca de la pensión donde estoy viviendo y me ayudó a ubicarme en la ciudad. Se transformó en una buena amiga y compañera. Ella fue mi paño de lágrimas, porque se me hacía imposible el estar lejos de ti y nuestra hija. Pero la distancia se fue haciendo más horrenda, y cada día me sentía más solo. En agosto se celebró la semana de la carrera y en una de las fiestas… bueno, ambos estábamos bebidos, solo tengo algunos recuerdos de esa noche… nos besamos, no sucedió nada más que eso. Me alejé de ella y Hannah hizo lo mismo. Habíamos roto el tratado de amistad y creí que lograría tener la misma complicidad con ella, pero aquel desliz cambió las cosas. Mi cuerpo le comenzó a necesitar y… volvimos a caer en lo mismo. Intenté comentártelo en septiembre pero las cosas entre nosotros también estaban mal._

—_Ahora… ¿tienes una relación con ella? —pregunté luego de un silencio. Ágata volvía a dormir. No quise que sus oídos escuchasen nuestros murmullos, por mucho que no supiese aún el sentido de las palabras. Le arropé con la sábana y una frazada y salí del cuarto, con Neville detrás._

—_No es oficial. No sería tan cara dura de estar con ella, sin habértelo dicho antes._

—_Pero ya has estado con ella intercambiando saliva. No sé que significará para ti el no ser cara dura._

_El silencio golpeaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era peor que no escuchar más lamentos del que había sido, el único hombre en mi vida. Me daba cuenta de lo inmadura que había sido. Llevaba tan solo unos meses con él, y me había entregado por completo. Había quedado embarazada. Até mi vida a una persona que nunca la llegué a conocer como pareja realmente. Nunca viajamos, nunca compartimos unas vacaciones como novios. No pasamos por grandes problemas. Nos fuimos de inmediato al sexo, al embarazo, a la crianza de un ser que no tenía por qué haber tenido un par de padres tan adolescentes. No llevábamos cumplido el año de novios, ya teníamos que separarnos y ya nos unía Ágata. ¿Por qué uno comprende las cosas luego de mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar esta instancia, para darme cuenta de todo?_

—_Nunca les faltará nada. Ni a ti ni a Ágata…_

—_A mí no me debes nada. Olvídate de mí. Ahora estoy tan dañada que podría patearte, negarte que veas a __mi hija__, pero sería una mierda de mujer —comenté rápidamente—. Ándate de mi casa. Te ubicaré por mail, y te avisaré el sitio y la hora donde nos encontraremos para que veas a la bebé. No quiero que vuelvas a entrar a esta casa._

—_Sé que tenemos que conversar mejor las cosas…_

—_No quiero. Ya sé lo que tenía que saber. Es suficiente. Vete por favor, antes que me arrepienta de no golpearte —deseaba que me abrazara, que me pidiese disculpas, que corriese hasta mí y me pidiera alguna reconciliación. Estaba dispuesta a todo eso, a olvidarme de su o sus deslices, porque le quería, aún le amaba. _

_Pero era Neville. _

_Agachó su cabeza, arrastró sus pies hasta la maleta que reposaba en la entrada de la casa y se marchó._

_Entonces ahí, rodeada de todo el ambiente, rompí a llorar. Saqué todo el llanto que estaba aguardando dentro de mí. Deseaba gritar, pero no podía. Ágata dormía adentro._

_El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, y corrí a descolgarlo. Se escuchaba como un hombre decía 'Aló, aló'._

—_Diga… —contesté con casi nula fuerza._

—_Sé que es muy tarde para llamar, te habría escrito un mensaje de texto, pero tampoco tenía saldo en mi celular. Solo podía ocupar el teléfono de red fija. Lamento el no poder asistir junto a Anthony al té que le preparaste a tu hija… ¿Luna?_

—_¿Hum?_

—_Qué… te ocurre._

—_No me siento bien —le comenté a Draco._

—_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás llorando? —asentí, pero Draco no podía ver aquel gesto—. Iré a tu casa ahora._

—_No es necesario._

—_Claro que lo es, te escuchas horrible. Le pediré a mi mamá que vea a Anthony por un instante._

_Colgué el teléfono. Aún era temprano, pero todo lo veía con menos luminosidad. Los días definitivamente no iban a brillar de la misma forma. El reloj de pared marcaba lentamente las nueve de la noche, creía que se había detenido._

_A lo largo del año, Draco y yo nos habíamos convertido en amigos más cercanos. Los dos estábamos unidos a una fecha en concreto. El día más feliz para mí, se había tornado el más triste para él. La vida le había llevado a su novia, a la madre de su hijo, y a mí, me regalaba la oportunidad de encontrar mi tesoro._

_La ausencia de Parvati en su vida, y la ausencia de Neville en la mía definitivamente nos unieron. Obviamente la pérdida de él no era comparada con la mía, pero tenía la misma esencia. Ambos nos sentíamos solos, y nuestros únicos cables a tierra eran nuestros hijos. Él seguía inmerso en una depresión horrible. Descartó las ganas de estudiar en la universidad y se dedicó a trabajar y a hundirse en el alcohol. Muchas veces compartíamos el té, me apenaba ver que su vida se estaba perdiendo entre tanta gente._

_Golpeó suavemente la puerta. Conocía el código de los padres: no toques el timbre o grites 'Alo' muy fuerte, podrías despertar a tu hijo._

_Tenía las piernas adormecidas, me había quedado agachada al frente del teléfono todo este tiempo. Me puse de pie con calambres y lánguidamente le ofrecí que pasara a la sala principal._

_Permanecimos un instante en silencio, y Draco me ofreció de pronto sus brazos. Entonces caí en cuenta que por segunda vez consecutiva, él me estaba consolando en un día que para mí, solo tenía que ser felicidad plena._

—_Perdóname, Draco, perdóname, lo he hecho otra vez, te estoy causando más malestares de los que deberías de tener._

—_Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿cierto? Ahora tranquila Luna, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras —decía con tranquilidad._

_Lloré hasta que mis ojos se cansaron, hasta que dejé de suspirar y sollozar. Ya había sacado toda la pena contenida. Solo quedaba rabia y lástima._

—_¿Mejor? —asentí y me acomodé de mejor forma en el sofá—. Creo que estoy deshidratada —comenté con algo de alegría falsa._

—_Sí que tenías agua dentro de ti, mujer —agregó, siguiéndome la corriente. Guardó silencio respetuosamente y luego consultó, midiendo tus palabras—. ¿Quieres hablar?_

—_Vino Neville… y me confesó que tenía otra mujer, en el norte —yo misma me impresioné ante la tranquilidad de mis palabras._

—_Él… ¿te dijo eso? Tú lo suponías, no creo que sea así, Luna._

—_Él me lo dijo. El tema en cuestión salió solo y… lo confirmó. Comprendí nuestro alejamiento, su deseo de no permanecer aquí… ahora lo único que nos une es nuestra hija. Que la siento más mía —Draco volvió a ofrecer sus brazos, pero solo me acomodé en su hombro. Él me medio abrazó y hacía circulitos en mi espalda, dándome confort._

—_Sé que es muy pronto para decir esto pero… saldrás adelante. Puede que esto haya sido lo mejor. Tú estabas sufriendo aquí, y de seguro que Neville también. Quizás debieron de solucionar las cosas cuando recién estaban ocurriendo, y no esperar fechas como estas._

—_Draco_

—_¿Hum?_

—_¿Por qué eres tan fuerte para los demás, menos para ti? —Draco no dijo nada, quizás estaba pensando en qué mentira decir. Él se transformaba en un hombro seguro para llorar, pero nadie le podía consolar. No se dejaba—. La ceremonia de hoy… estuvo muy linda, ¿sabes? Anthony estaba muy concentrado, muy atento a todo lo que ocurría. La presencia de Parvati estaba entre nosotros._

—_No necesito encerrarme en un templo para sentir a Parvati. Mucho menos, escuchar a un sirviente de Dios, hablando de lo maravilloso que es la vida después de la muerte, cuando él está aquí, viviendo a costa de la miseria de los demás. Todo eso es una mierda._

—_No todo es una mierda, Draco…_

—_Para mí sí. Ese hijo de puta que está arriba, observando todo lo que hacemos, se llevó a la mujer que amaba. Y todos ustedes se comportan como idiotas al creer que con unas palabras sacadas de un libro de mierda, Parvati encontrará la paz —Draco había dejado de creer en muchas cosas, su alma, independiente del respeto que le tuviese a la religión o algo por el estilo, se estaba pudriendo._

—_Algún día entonces iremos a quemar iglesias, ¿te parece? —dije, para calmar el ambiente._

—_Con sacerdotes dentro, para que sus cuerpos suenen como 'Peta zeta' —acordó, sonriendo. Esta vez reímos ante lo dicho, y nos volvimos a abrazar._

_Para las festividades de navidad, Neville tuvo que venir a mi casa por razones obvias. Lo que no esperaba, era verlo con un ojo morado y el labio partido, y su brazo izquierdo siendo cargado por un cabestrillo. No le pregunté qué le había sucedido, y él tampoco fue capaz de mirarme a la cara o decírmelo. Lugo supe por comentarios de Ginny, que Draco le había ido a hacer una visita._

_Con menos rabia, más calmada y asumiendo lo que me vendría de ahora en adelante, deseé salud para mi hija, y fuerza, muchísima fuerza para mí. El sueño que teníamos con Ginny de ingresar juntas a estudiar psicología no se cumplió, en parte. Ella ingresó, al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeros a la universidad. Ágata aún estaba muy pequeña para dejarla al cuidado de mi padre, que se hacía viejo y sus articulaciones no le acompañaban en las carreras frenéticas de la pequeño saltamontes —como le apodaba a su nieta—, así que decidí tener el año 'sabático' y dedicarme completamente a mi hija. _

_Fue una buena decisión, puesto que en el segundo invierno de mi bebé, nos percatamos de una extraña anomalía que se estaba mostrando en ella, algo que no le ocurría obviamente, a todas las personas. _

_Ágata era una chiquita muy inquieta, corría demasiado, saltaba, se revolcaba en el piso… pero de pronto se detenía y se agitaba anormalmente. Un día presentó una especie de ataque de asma, y pensamos que sería asmática. Acudimos a su pediatra y este nos derivó a realizarle ciertos escáneres. ¿Qué descubrieron? La vena y arteria que iban conectadas a su corazón, estaban entrelazadas. Aquello no le permitiría jamás nunca correr como una niña normal, o hacer ejercicios constantes. Siempre tendría que ejercerlos de manera pausada, con otro ritmo, porque podría desatar consecuencias peligrosas en su salud. Cada ocho meses debía de realizarse chequeos médicos permanentes en la capital, y controlar sus pequeños pálpitos con una máquina llena de conexiones en todo su cuerpo. La segunda navidad la pasamos en la casa de la abuelita de Neville. _

_Con Neville éramos muy buenos conocidos, no podía emplear la palabra amigo. Sus padres sin falta enviaban el dinero para el tratamiento de Ágata, puesto que él se dedicaba solamente a estudiar y suplir sus gastos en la universidad._

_El 2009 llegó a mi vida, y con él el nuevo desafío, por fin entraría a la universidad. Ingresé a estudiar psicología, de la misma forma que planeamos con Ginny. Ella se convirtió en mi madrina universitaria, y me guardó todos los documentos y trabajos que me podían servir. Y sí que sirvió. _

_Me costó muchísimo volver a adaptarme a las clases. Estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo distinto de vida, a los labores de la casa, a estar siempre pendiente de mi hija, y ahora debía de preocuparme por mí, los estudios y salir adelante. Afortunadamente no reprobé ningún ramo el primer año, y pasé al segundo sin problema alguno. Me llamaba la atención que con el paso de los meses, compañeros se retiraran de la carrera, otros se iban quedando atrás, algunos venían de otras carreras, argumentando la primera mala elección, y que psicología debía de haber sido la primera desde un comienzo._

_Así conocí a Rolf._

_Era un estudiante de servicio social. Iba en su tercer año de carrera cuando optó por cambiarse a la otra carrera de humanidades. Convalidó unos ramos, debía otros, hacía unos de quinto año, otros de primero, pero mágicamente quedó en mi nivel. Se sentó en el banco que estaba detrás de mí y hablamos cuando me recogió un lápiz que se me había caído. Me gustó mucho su sonrisa, sin conocerle mucho le encontraba alguien sincero. Le ayudé con los ramos que yo ya había rendido, y éste me ofrecía ayuda con los que había comenzado, por cosas de horario. Rápidamente nos hicimos inseparables, buenos compañeros, amigos... hasta que iniciamos una relación, en las festividades patrias de ese año._

—_Luna… yo sé que tú tienes las cosas bien claras, quieres estar con tu hija, y eso lo comprendo. Pero a mí… a mí me gustaría que tu vida también la compartieses conmigo. Sé que no seré la persona más importante para ti, pero quiero y deseo convertirme en ese alguien que te acompañe en tus desvelos, ese alguien que te ayude, que te regalonee, porque aun eres una niña. Creo que me enamoré de ti en tres segundos. Bastó que entrase por primera vez en la sala y vi de inmediato tu figura. Iluminabas todo el salón, opacabas con tu luz a toda otra persona. Moría por hablarte, por saber cómo te llamabas, por escuchar el timbre de tu voz, tu historia. Y las cosas se fueron dando así, descubrí que eras mucho más hermosa, que tu pasado te entristecía la sonrisa, y que estaba en mí el poder de tratar hacer de ti, la mujer más feliz._

_Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lloraba de felicidad. Y las palabras de Rolf hicieron que mi corazón se diera una segunda oportunidad. _

_A pesar de ser mayor, comencé una relación muy tranquila. Papá se ofrecía a veces para cuidar a Ágata, así podíamos aprovechar de ver alguna película o cenábamos en algún restaurant. Al año de relación tuvimos nuestra primera relación sexual y pude volver a sentirme mujer. Me sentía otra vez una mujer completa. Buena madre, una buena pareja para él. No tenía en mis planes el casarme —como Ginny, por ejemplo— pero sí me imaginaba pasar el resto de mis días con Rolf. Y si no era él, me bastaba con mi hija. Desde aquel entonces que pensaba solo en el presente, vivirlo a más no poder, amar hasta el punto de enloquecer, reír hasta llorar, pero jamás deprimirse, porque cuando caímos, costaba demasiado volver a empezar._

_Neville había reconstruido su vida con Hannah. Vivían juntos pero aún no tenían familia. Ambos eran felices y desde el año pasado, ella le acompañaba en sus vacaciones a esta ciudad. En aquella navidad, Ágata y yo conocimos a Hannah. Yo la conocía por fotografías. Facebook se había convertido en una red social bastante conveniente a la hora de husmear en la vida de los demás. No era una mala chica. Era como tener a la versión de Nev hecha mujer. Asumí por qué hubo esa atracción en ambos. Ellos eran tal para cual. Nev también conoció a Rolf. Ellos no son amigos, Hannah y yo tampoco, pero nos soportamos más. Gracias al tiempo, podía ver las cosas con otro color, desde otra perspectiva, y solo recién, asumía que las situaciones estaban desembocando en buenos puertos._

—¿En qué piensas, Luna? Te has quedado mirando el sol todo este rato —dijo mi padre. Era verdad. Había sido atrapada por el crepúsculo. No me perdí ningún momento del escondite del sol. Le abracé y él me devolvió el gesto.

—Pensaba en estos últimos cinco años… se han sentido como una eternidad —susurré, ofreciéndole los brazos a mi pequeña bailarina, que venía con paso rápido pero controlado, hacia mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Los detalles de mi ausencia se encuentran en mi perfil. Por motivos nuevamente de tiempo soy algo escueta en este instante (mañana… ñe, dentro de cuatro horas tengo reemplazo en un colegio xd). Perdonadme, y gracias por estar aquí; en Twitter, en Facebook, en MSN, pero sobre todo, en sus pensamientos… ustedes están en mis oraciones siempre : )

¿Les gustó? ¿Opiniones?

Nos leemos aquí y en mi otro fic, Facebook *-*


End file.
